The Dark Angel Of Arborea
by Kurayami Amaya
Summary: The story is different than what you think. I added a new character to the Hamatora crew, I hope you're okay with that ;d The new girl called Kurayami with a lost memori of how she was cursed or why she's living in the human world.. The story is around her past, but not all of it, hope you like it * * ;d
1. Meet the new girl in town

**Hello fellow frrrrriends :3 This is meh new story.. *^* I know I haven't finish my last one.. and I haven't posted in ages , If someone wants me to continue my other story, please tell me via the reviews :3 I'll continue it even if one person wants ;d So, the place in this story is again in meh favorite Tera.. but now it will be changed to Arborea (since the original name of the game TERA is The Exiled Realm Of Arborea *^*) Well… Only a little part of it will be in Arborea.. but an important part ;3 The character "Kurayami Amaya" and her name and is all by me.. she'll be added to the Hamatora crew by me.. I wanted to do this with a little romance.. but theres no one with who I can pair Nice.. so I made my own character.. hope you don't mind *^*.. And without more boring explanations, I represent you… The Dark Angel Of Arborea *^* xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TERA or Arborea.. Or Hamatora… or.. anything o_OO… only the story.. and the character Kurayami o-o xD**

**And for the curious people.. Kurayami has long blonde hair with purple eyes. She wears a white shirt with black shorts. She also listens to music a lot and has a mini mp3 player. That's all for now ;3 ;d**

**KURAYAMI'S P.O.V**

….. Run! Run! Don't look back! To the village! Go! Run…. Ru-….

My daydreaming was interrupted by a passing car. _"Run". _That's all I remember from that day. _" Don't look back"… _I have been on my own since that day. 800 years.. all by myself. I can't remember anything else.. except that I was 4 years old.. My dad made me a vampire and told me to run. That's why I'm still alive. Although I don't know why I had to run… My dad was hurt.. and my mom was dead.. He gave me this curse to protect me. The silver cross laying on my chest is the only thing that keeps my sanity. If I take it off, I'll go crazy and probably kill the whole town. I wasn't living here all my life.. was I? Ahh.. I don't know anymore.. My parents are probably both dead… why am I still living? Because of this curse. But.. if theres no meaning to my life.. then I'm just a walking body with a dead soul. If the curse of being a vampire is down.. then I'll probably die right away. You know, I was once living in a different place than this boring human world.. I was in Arborea.. A world full with magic, different races and classes.. The creatures there were nicer than here. I miss all that running around with friends. That reminds me of Nelly.. she was my best friend.. She was a vampire too, so she's probably alive too. Although all this time.. I blamed her for the death of my parents. If I could only remember more..

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud noise of an incoming storm. Gosh it's so noisy here… But I don't mind it raining. It actually calms me down. Clears my mind a little.. Why I came to live here and didn't stayed in Arborea.. and the worst is that I can't open portals for Arborea during the guild wars.. which continue for ages. I have a house in Arborea and usually go there during the cold periods on the human planet like these ones.. winter will come soon.. but here I am now.. Stuck here because I can't go back. And the only place I can sleep is on a school roof or a tree. You know what.. I'm hungry.. I should find a job since I'll be stuck here until autumn and winter end. Oh well.. I look like a seventeen years old girl but I probably can get myself into something. Well.. who would hire a person without any education. I have went only to training schools in Arborea to improve my fighting skills. I can at least get myself a mobile phone. It'll probably be useful in this world.

I went down from the tree I was on and went down the street to search for a place where I can get a job. I got out my mp3 player from my pocked and tried to plug in my headphones when I heard someone running behind me. _"Probably some kind of a thief" _I'm not bothered by them since theres nothing they can steal from me.. nor can harm me. But it wasn't a thief. It wasn't a person. A wild dog ran pass me and without me knowing it, it took my mp3 player from my hand.

Wait… H-HEY! GIVE IT BACK! – I screamed as I chased the dog. _"Well.. so there's something they can steal from me huh.." _

I chased the dog through many streets and finally it entered in a so called café "Nowhere". Even inside the building it continue running around. When I entered running in the café I passed by a person that seemed familiar, but all I could think about now was about my mp3 player. I can't survive without my music! The dog got on chairs and tables chased by me. I almost fell a few times while jumping around. I passed by everyone in the café. There was that familiar blonde strange guy at the door, a blue – haired person with an eyepatch sitting of a sofa. Near him there was a girl that had cat ears and a tail. In front of her there was another girl with black hair drinking milk. There was a guy with a red jacked sitting on the chair near her. On the bar there was another person who seemed a bit older that the other people in here that was cleaning a cup. And there, at the bar, was sitting a boy with headphones and a blue shirt. They all stopped and stared at me while I was chasing the most important thing to me: the mp3 player.

STOP IT! GIVE IT BACK! IT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL! – I was screaming at the dog as if it could understand me. It jumped on a table and after that it tried to jump on the bar but it almost fell as I jumped after it and finally caught it, but lost track of it as I fell down. After I turned around, I saw it there, near the door. The blonde haired guy has closed the door so it can't get out, which I was thankful about. I crawled slowly to the dog.

Easy.. easy.. c'mon..give it back.. you don't need it, but I sure do. C'mon.. give it back…

I just got near the dog and it tried to run again, but the neko-like girl caught it and I finally got my mp3 player back.

Here. It's important for you, right? Look at you poor thing… you probably chased the dog for miles! You're all wet, aren't you cold and tired? Here, take a seat. – the girl told me with a big smile as she handed me a towel. I haven't noticed.. but it really started raining while I chased the dog and I was all wet. That didn't bothered me at all. I always went for a walk late at night while it was raining. I was never cold. At least it didn't felt like that.

I stood up and looked around. The whole café was just a big mess now after the whole running. The dog was already led out and it was just me looking like an idiot while everyone was still staring at me. Then I locked eyes with that blonde guy that was still staying at the door. He seemed so familiar to me..

Tsukasa… - I quietly said as a few pictures crossed my mind. Pictures.. moments from _that_ day. I felt a sharp pain through my chest and head and it felt like I passed out… But I didn't felt the pain of hitting the floor.. somebody must have caught me, but I don't remember anymore..

**How was it o,0? Short o,0? Probably.. I really wanted to write more but I needed a chapter to start with, so I'll leave it like that ;3 I'll probably write more in the other chapter *^*.. It may be strange with this new character "Kurayami".. but I hope it will make the story more interesting ;d Stay tuned people.. because I'll upload tomorrow again ;3 Cya *^* ;d**


	2. The nightmare is real

**Hello fellow frrriends *^* It's me again.. with a new chapter o,0.. I'm writing this right after I ended the first chapter so for now I don't know whether you want me to continue with "Nightmare" or leave it unfinished o,0.. But I'll read your reviews for sure ;3 I hope all this new character thing of mine doesn't make things complicated or not interesting.. , **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own TERA or Arborea or Hamatora or Narnia or Hodor or nah nothing.. xD I own the plot and the character "Kurayami Amaya" tho *^*.. ;d**

**Kurayami Fact: Except listening to music, Kurayami really likes to draw too. She would sit in a café on a rainy day, drinking milk and drawing all day *^***

**KURAYAMI'S P.O.V**

- …matter anymore! Someone has to clean this mess and you need money, so you'll do it! Ratio and Birthday already took the job we got so you're free, you can at least clean up here, I'll even pay you! – I heard the voice of the neko-like girl as I was waking up. She was scolding the boy with headphones and making him to clean the mess that the dog and I did. I slowly opened my eyes.

- Ah! She's awake! How are you feeling? Are you hurt? I'll make you some hot chocolate, will you like it?

The neko-like girl continued asking questions whether I was hurt or cold. I didn't answered so she just went to the bar with a sad face.

- Hey. Are you alright? Something must have happened .. no one passes out like that. – The boy asked me with a little smile on his face. So he's the one that has to do the cleaning.. he's not mad at me after all though..

- All I want to know is why you called me Tsukasa.. My name's Birthday!

- Birth..day? – I said with a sleepy voice as I was still trying to figure out what happened.. – Where.. am I..

- You're at café Nowhere! You were chasing a dog that had your mp3 player.. and you kind of passed out after calling Birthday "Tsukasa". But after all, my name is Koneko! The boy who has the job of a janitor right now is called Nice, the guy with blue hair and an eyepatch over there is Ratio, you already know Birthday.. The person who's wearing glasses over there is Murasaki, and that's Hajime-chan over there drinking milk. And what's your name?

- .. My.. name? – The name I used in this world was Bella Cyrus.. I couldn't use my real name since I'm Kurayami Amaya only in Arborea… So I'll go with Bella – Well.. I.. I'm Bella..

- Bella huh.. that's a nice name. And also Koneko.. Don't call me a janitor! – The so-called Nice yelled at the cat girl. He seems like he's not cleaning this place for the first time.. I stood up.

- Don't worry, I'll take responsibility for what I did and clean up the mess here..after that I'll be gone. I won't bother you anymore. – I said as I got a broom and started cleaning.

- No such thing! You may have a fever! You ran all around in the rain and then you passed out! I won't let you go out there now, it's still raining dogs and cats! – Koneko tried to stop me from cleaning as she took the broom from my hands

- I don't catch colds… - I whispered as I searched for my mp3 player in my pocked.. but it wasn't there.

- Searching for this? – Nice asked me as he threw my mp3 player at me. – Don't worry, it still works. I tested it. You have a pretty good taste in music.

- You've listened to my playlist?! I don't remember giving you permission!

- Sorry, I didn't know you'd be mad about it. – He said, but he still kept his smile on his face.

- I'm not mad… I just don't like people borrowing my stuff.. – I said as I felt sharp pain in my head again and I almost fell down.

- Hey! Don't pass out again, okay? Take a seat.. over here. – Nice caught me and led me to sit next to him at the bar. He put his hand on my forehead.

- Hmh.. you sure have a fever..

- She does!? – Koneko screamed worried.

- But I don't think it's something serious.. The rain will stop soon so you better go home.

If I only had a home.. But wait.. I'm a half vampire.. how am I supposed to catch a cold?!.. Probably the long staying in this world made me a little bit of a human..

- Here. Drink this, it'll probably make you feel better. It's on Nice's bill. – Koneko handed me the hot chocolate.

- H-hey! Why me!

- That's because you've borrowed her mp3 player! – Koneko said with a big smile on her face.

- Talking about money.. Hey Ratio! I got an idea! We can use cards to-

- No.

- Heeh?! I haven't said anything yet..

- What were you up to say? .. "To predict people's future!" or something? You're up to that stuff again?

- But it's fun and easy to make money!

- I don't care. I have to go back on my real job now. Find someone else to use. – Ratio said to Birthday as he left the café.

- Hey Bella.. would you like to-

- No she won't.

- Nice?! You're not Bella! You need money right? You could help a little..

- I think _ you _can be in help! Go and buy a medicine for Bella. We can't leave her like this! Actually.. Ratio is he doctor here.. Why didn't he said something?! – Koneko screamed angrily as she sent Birthday to go for a medicine.

- No really.. I'll be fine.. – I tried to calm her down.. But she won't listen. I really should stop bothering them so much.. Wait.. Ration said… _His real job? _Koneko was talking about jobs earlier too.. what's up with all this.. – Hey.. are you like.. an organization or something? What's with all those jobs..

- We're the investigation agency Hamatora! – The cat-girl explained to me.

- Hama..tora? So yo basically investigate on things.. like the police?

- Not as a police.. We're different. – Koneko said with a smile on her face.

- Hee… Different… - I grinned. I knew this seems familiar to me.. – So you're what-so-called minimum holders?

- Huh? You know about them!? – Nice screamed surprised.

- Well.. there was something going on in Yokohama for sure.. So I did my own research and found out. A few people know about minimum holders, right?

- Yeah.. well.. it's not a big secret.. But I think that if people knew.. they'll freak out.. or they'll start fighting each other.. – Nice explained his point of view to me

- You have a point.. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

The rain stopped. It was time for me to go. I can't bother them anymore..

- I probably should go now..

- Eh? But you didn't finished your hot chocolate.. – Koneko said with a sad face

- Sorry for that.. I promise I'll pay for it… Bye! – I yelled as I rushed through the door. Probably I'll heal in a couple of hours. But now my biggest problem is.. a job.. I need to find a job.. And probably a place to sleep.

The night fell. Still no job, still no home. And on top of everything, I still have a fever. I shivered.

- I don't remember from how long I haven't felt coldness.. – I said as I walked down a deserted street. It was completely quiet .. Unlike how it is at daytime.

- After all.. no one will go out in such a cold weather..

- You sure? – I heard a voice from behind me that sounded kind of familiar. Suddenly I felt this sharp pain again. I saw shadows going all around me and I couldn't do anything. I was so scared of the sound of this voice.. It was like this was my worst nightmare. I felt the darkness reaching my heart as I fell down. My eyes turned red as my fangs showed. I was craving _blood. _I searched my neck for the only thing keeping me from going insane – my silver cross.. It was now gone. I must have lost it today while I was chasing that dog or it fell in the café! What should I do now.. I can't stop myself.. I tried to get myself out of the shadows, but they just pulled me back to the darkness. I was laying down in pain. I almost passed out as the shadows started to go away.

- …lla! Bella! Hey! Hey… - I heard someone's voice, but this time I wasn't scared of it. Then a person appeared in front of me.

- Nice… what are you doing here.. – I whispered as I tried to get up.

- I knew something's going on.. You don't really have a home.. do you? And also.. you lost your necklace..- Nice grinned as he said that and put my silver cross back on my neck. – C'mon, get up. Let's get out of here.

I was so tired that I just followed Nice without asking questions. He probably saw those shadows.. didn't he. I didn't wanted anyone from Hamatora to get in this mess I am, but after the mysterious owner of that voice saw him.. he'll probably target him too. I have to be careful. I can't let people die because of me..

As I was lost in my thoughts we reached the café "Nowhere" and entered. There was no one else in there. So it's closed…

- Sorry to bring you here..but this is the only place where you can sleep for the moment.. you can lay on the sofa. Do you need anything? Do you still have a fever?

Nice put his hand on my forehead again.

- Hmh.. my hand is cold.. I can't really understand..

After that Nice leaned in and instead of his hand he put his forehead on mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I immediately pulled myself back as my hair covered my eyes.

- Hmh? What.. happened?

- Nothing.. I just… hate you being so close..

- Sorry.. well then.. You're getting better. Go to sleep now, you'll be fine by morning.

Nice went on the other sofa and laid down too.

- And.. what are you doing?

- What? I'm going to sleep. – he said with a smile on his face.

- Here…?

- I'm gonna make sure that you're okay..

- I'll be okay..

- Okay.. how you were put there? Lying on the floor in pain? With red eyes and fangs? What was that about? And what were those shadows..

I stayed silent. That's what I feared the most.. he saw me as a vampire.. I can't let him now about Arborea.. what am I supposed to do.. As I was trying to figure a way out I suddenly felt really tired. My eyes just closed and I fell asleep.

**Aaand that's for chapter 2 o,0.. Did you like it o,0? Did you o,0? Then what are you waiting for o,0? Reviewwww *^* … ;d**


	3. It's all in my mind

**Hellow fellow frrriends :3 It's me again *^* So, the story has whole 2 followers ! I'm proud of me c: (lol) And so.. even with 2 followers.. If there are people who actually like it,.. I'll continue to write *^* So I present.. chapter 3 *^***

**Kurayami Fact: Her powers aren't yet shown or explained, but she is very powerful. For now though, she has the powers of a vampire and a reaper *^*Her eyes are a different color every time she uses a different power too. She has a power of finding the easiest way out when she's in a trap or something. Then her eyes are glowing yellow. But later on she'll understand that she can control a lot more classes.. (Priest, sorcerer, ect.) (me and my imagination *^*… xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tera or Arborea or classes or Hamatora or all that stuff *^* (but I wish I did *^*)**

**KURAYAMI'S P.O.V (as always ;d)**

When I woke up this morning in the café, Nice was nowhere to be found. The café was opened though.. and I could only see Koneko and that old man at the bar.

- Oh, Bella-chan, good morning! – Koneko smiled at me – Don't worry. Nice explained the situation to us. You're free to stay here as long as you wish.

- Huh.. O-okay.. I'm off then.. I'll go for a walk..

- Okay, see you later! Oh, watch your mp3 player! – She said with a little laugh.

He.. explained.. what exactly did he told the others?! It's not possible that he actually told me he saw me as a vampire… is it? I hurried outside and went searching for him.

After an hour or so I still haven't found him.

- Gosh this city is big.. In Arborea it's so much easier to find-

- Arborea? – a familiar voice came from behind me. No way.. don't tell me..

I turned around only to find Nice. He was standing there with a look that said _"you have some explaining to do". _I froze on my place. He can't find out about me..

Silence fell over. No one said nothing. Then I decided that I have to say something..

- Arborea is…

- Hmh..?

- It's.. it's just my hometown.. that's all.. I'm not from Japan so..

- Your hometown?

- Yeah.. it's smaller than this city.. And you can find who you're looking for easily – I tried my best for him not to find out that I'm lying. I felt bad to lie to him. He probably only wants to help me, but I can't get him more involved in things that he is already.

- So I figure out you were searching for me?

- Yes.. what.. what have-

- Don't worry. I just told them that your parents are away and you're scared to stay at home alone. And so I brought you to sleep in the café and that I'm going to sleep there too.

- Huh.. Oh..you.. you don't need to sleep there too you know.. I'm fine.

- That's part of the story now. Whats the point of coming to sleep there if you're "not scared alone"? Even if you had a home.. Koneko would never let me sleep there so things are fine like this. It's not very comfortable, but it'll work until you find a home.

- Well.. okay then.. thanks..

- But..

Huh?

- That doesn't mean that I had forgotten about yesterday. There's something strange about you, isn't it..

Huh.. Nice.. totally saw my vampire-self yesterday.. and those shadows.. Ugh! But.. now .. he sounded not friendly at all.. Was he scared of me? No.. It can't be that.. He had a scary look in his eyes.. Is he not trusting me..? Did he found out that I lied about Arborea?

I began to panic. Maybe I had to tell him since those shadows may attack him too.. Or I really shouldn't involve him more than this. I felt like he could see though me.. And that he already knew the truth. Then..

- AAAAAAAAGH !

We heard people shouting from around the corner of the street. Without thinking, Nice and I both ran there to see what's going on. But I didn't know that when my foot steps on the place from where the screaming comes.. The things I will se.. will be like hell to me.

Nice and I stood there staring at the things causing trouble. It was my nightmare again..

_Shadows._

Shadows and souls of people died years ago.. Ghosts and spirits of creatures from the darkest creatures in Arborea. Things that I only saw in my nightmares. All these shadows were causing trouble now here.. In Yokohama.. In Japan.. in the human's world.. They were too strong for even the Hamatora to handle them. I froze. I knew that only I can defeat them, although it will cost a lot of energy. And at my surrent state.. I can't fight well. When a creature is feeling down, his heart is broken, he is weaker than usual. With everything that happened now with Nice, I wasn't feeling well enough to fight well. But there was nothing else I can do. I had to stop them.

I saw that Ration and Birthday had came too. I could see Murasaki running towards us too. In the background there was the police too. I saw a white-haired person that seemed to command the police officers. With him there was a girl with blonde hair and a person who looked more like a beast than a human.

"There are probably all minimum holders.." I thought. "Then… they won't be able to defeat the shadows either.. They can only hurt themselves.. same as for the police. If only I could make everyone disappear.. They will start fighting sooner or later.. I have to stop them.. At their current rate, they can be killed with one hit! I have to protect the people.. These things are here because of me! I can't let someone die because of me. I have to make a shield or something..

Right when I was about to act, Nice had already made his move. He was trying to attack the shadows along with Murasaki. Hamatora was trying to clean up the mess I made.. again.. Just like in the café. I saw that one of the shadows was about to attack Nice from behind

- Watch out ! – I screamed as I got my scythes out. It was time for me to move. Instead of the shadow hitting Nice, I did a counterattack at it. I already had figured out that everyone was watching me. There are no minimum holders with scythes. The shadows were about to attack the citizens. I jumped in front of them and caught the shadows with my scythes. As a reaper, my job was to catch all the shadows and souls and to bring them back to Arborea so they can rest in peace. I caught those attacking the citizens, but there were like thousands of them. It's quite hard to predict a shadow's moves. How will it attack. Will it attack me or the innocent people.. I was the only one with the ability of fighting with them.

Lost in my thoughts, I suddenly understood that shadows had gathered all around me. If they get in my heart.. I'm done.. As they were trying to literally "eat" me I managed to swing my scythes in a big circle and I've caught some more of them.

_- _Enough! – I screamed as my power grew. And in a blink of an eye, I've caught all of them.

- They are gone now… gone.. – I whispered to myself as if I tried to call myself down. After all.. I think I was the one that was most scared of them.

I fell on the floor. While sitting on the cold ground, I looked around. Everyone's eyes where laying on me. I was so tired. I just wanted to disappear. .. To go back to Arborea again

- Enough.. I'm.. tired of all this… - I whispered again as the sharp pain in my heart appeared again. _"This is not good.. something's really wrong with me. This pain appears too often! Did those shadows just now made it worse? It hurts.. more than before"_

I suddenly felt dizzy. _" This isn't the time for passing out.. Get up, Kurayami! You have to be strong.."_

And just then I understood.. This was always my goal. Everything I wanted to achieve was to be stronger. And to protect people.. Yet here I am.. on the ground as always, defeated by the darkness again.

Then a bright light suddenly appeared. I couldn't see anything. And when everything cooled down.. I found myself in the café. I was sitting on the bar..

- Helloo? Earth to Bella?

- Don't shout Birthday! Leave her sleep.. She's probably tired! – I heard Koneko's voice.

- What.. where am I..

- How many times will you ask? You're in café "Nowhere" of course! Don't you remember?

- W-what..

- Ahh.. you fall asleep too much.. Last night when you left the café after the raining stopped Nice found you sleeping on a bench in a park. At so late at night.. what if something would to happen to you!

What.. what was she saying.. bench… but.. I slept in the café.. and Nice saw me like a vampire.. and then those shadows… what..

- Bella-chan.. do you.. do you actually have a place to stay at? Why were you on that bench..

- Ah.. n- no.. My parents are away.. And.. I'm.. I'm kind of scared of staying at my house.. C-can I.. sleep in the café.. just for now?

- Of course you can! Maybe someone should stay with you too..

- No.. I'm-… - Nice was right.. there's no point in sleeping here if I'm alone again – well.. maybe..

- Okay then! I'll see what I can do. Leave it up to me! – She smiled happily to me.

I felt so embarrassed.. I actually used Nice's-… wait….. Was it.. was it all this just.. a dream..?

**Heheheeeh.. plot twist? Maybe.. (*,*) (I actually didn't planned it.. it just came to my mind xD) Well.. this story goes more around Kurayami than Hamatora… Good job to me *^* Put a story in the "Hamatora" category when you're talking for your own created character.. Good job *^*..After all.. I hope you like it ,.. Cya in the next chapter ;3**


	4. Haunted House? Part 1

**Hello minna-san! I'm back with a new chapter ;3 I don't have much to say. So.. enjoy the chapter ;d**

**KURAYAMI'S P.O.V.**

A few days passed. After all, this _was_ a dream. I'm kind of living in the café now. Hajime-chan sleeps there with me. It seems like everything cooled down a bit, although I still feel kind of scared that it'll all become a reality, and I'll find myself in a place full of people staring me. No one knew nothing about me, neither did Nice. After all, he had never seen me as a vampire. But I still don't know how to act around everyone. I feel like I'll say or do something and hurt them. But all that aside, I need a job.. something I can do.. Something easy for a reaper. But there are not such jobs here.. are they? I walked around the streets while looking at every single place that my eyes saw. I asked around if someone needed help with anything. But I can't do much.. I can't cook, I can't clean or something, I can't be a salesperson. What exactly can I do?

- Heyaaaa Bella! – I heard a familiar voice behind me.

- Oh, Birthday.. hello.

- What? Disappointed to see me? Are you searching for a job?

- Hmh… well.. yes.

- You see? I can work as a psychic. Wanna join me? We can earn a lot of money!

- Well.. erm.. I don't think that's a job for me..

- Hee.. Well then.. you can join the Hamatora?

- Huh? N-no I can't .. I.. I'm not a minimum holder.. And you're not gaining members.. I'll find something I can do on my own.

- Geez.. always on your own.. But you do sleep in the café, don't you?

- Yes.. and I'll try as soon as possible to find a place to sleep.

- You know.. I'll talk with Nice and Murasaki about this.. You can work with Ratio and I!

- Why would I work with you? I told you, I'm perfectly fine…

- Okay then! I'm off. I'll go ask Koneko too about this. And I'll see if she has a job for us. Cya!

- W-wait! – I saw him running back to as it seems the café. Geez.. that person. I can't work in Hamatora… can I? No, that's impossible.. I'm not a minimum holder. They're all friends from a long time. I can't just join them like that. When spring comes, I'll disappear. Without telling anyone.. that will be best for all of us.

As I continued to walk I suddenly saw Nice. "I hope he doesn't see me.." I hid myself and waited for him to pass, but he wasn't alone.. There was that white-haired guy from my dream again.. "Are they.. friends? Is he a minimum holder too? Oh no.. they're coming this way.. I better hide somewhere else." I was near the park that was in my dream too, so I quietly ran there and hid behind a tree. "Oh no.. are they actually coming this way?! What am I going to do.." I climbed on the tree and waited for them to pass.

**NICE'S P.O.V (finally o_OO)**

I was walking around the park with Art. He called me to tell me that lately there are some "strange" stuff happening in Yokohama.

- What do you mean by "strange"?

- I'm not sure either. A lot of people called the police to tell us that they have the feeling that someone or something is always behind them. We tried to calm them down that it is just their imagination or just an animal, but they're absolutely sure that it isn't an animal.

- Hmh.. If we're not sure, is there something that we can actually do? – As I said that I saw something moving on a tree. Or at least I felt like that. I stopped and scanned the tree with my eyes, but there was nothing moving now.

- You see.. now even I feel like there's something stalking me – I laughed, but Art didn't joined me. – I'm starting to think that you're serious about this?

- Is there a point of lying to the police? There's probably something going on.

Just then Art's phone rang.

- Yes?.. what? A.. house? Hmh… yes.. I'll check it out. Goodbye.

- What is it?

- Hmh.. it seems like a person that called us about this told us about a house with a strange aura.

- Strange aura?

- Yes. That's what he told us. Do you think you can check it out?

- Haunted house..huh? Sounds like fun. We'll check it out. – I laughed again.

- Be careful. We don't know what it's all about.

- I'll join you. – After a loud noise such as like something fell on the ground the voice said. I turned around to find Bella.

- Bella?

- Be..lla? – Art asked. That's right, he hasn't met her before.

- Oh, that's right. Art, this is Bella. We met a few days ago.

- You.. met?

- Well.. she kind of rushed in the café chasing a dog. Long story, I'll tell you another time.

- And why she intends to help with the case?

- That's actually a good question.. any reason behind this Bella? – I asked as I tried to figure out why she would join us.

- Oh.. that's because.. You see.. I may be of help. I think I know where's that "haunted house". And I.. kind of need a job.. – The last part she almost whispered to herself.

- Hmh… it may be dangerous.. we don't really know what's happening. – Art explained to her

- If she wants to come, leave her. We'll be with her, right? No problem. – I said with a smile

- If you say so. It's not that I don't believe in your skills. I just don't think that we should involve citizens in all this.

Bella looked kind of irritated as Art said that. "What is this about.." I asked myself as I looked at Bella confused.

- I- I'll be fine.. – Of course she would say that. She always says that she's fine by her own.

- Okay then! C'mon Bella, let's tell Murasaki about this.

- O-okay! – she said as I pulled her and started running to the café.

- Cya Art. – I waved fast at Art.

As we were walking to the café I started a conversation with Bella

- I just thought.. were you actually listening to the conversation I had with Art back then?

- Oh.. well.. kind of. Sorry..

- You were on that tree weren't you? – I said with a little laugh

- Y-you saw me?!

- You made a lot of noise. I figured out that there was something strange about that tree. What were you doing there?

- Oh.. I was just.. – She looked away while talking. – I saw a cat there and I tried to save it.. – She sounded very unsure about what she was saying.

- That was a lie.. wasn't it? – I said still with a smile. – You probably have your reasons for that.. but.. is it possible that you were trying to avoid me? Or was it because I was with Art?

- Eh.. oh.. well.. that's..

- Don't worry about it. I just hope you don't hate me or something.

- T-There's no such thing! Anyways.. It's getting dark.. should we leave this for tomorrow?  
- Why? Are you scared? – I laughed again

- No of course. But I don't think nighttime is the best time for any missions or stuff.

- It's not that much of a problem. We'll just get over with that earlier. I don't think it's something so scary. Sometimes it's just in people's mind, nothing else. Sometimes fear is bigger than us and we start imagining stuff like somebody walking behind us. Or we even lose our minds. – As I was talking Bella looked like she really listened very carefully to my words. Suddenly her face turned to look some kind of.. sad.

- What's wrong? Did I said something to upset you?

- Ah.. no.. I just thought of something.

**KURAYAMI'S P.O.V.**

It's all in my mind.. huh? Nice was probably right.. Like that nightmare. It was probably caused by my fears. I have to stop being that much scared. As a reaper, I'm strong enough to fight any enemy, as long as my fear doesn't get in the way.

- Thanks.. Nice.

- Huh? Did you said something?

- Ah.. – he didn't heard me.. – Nothing.. – I left Nice with a confused look as we reached the café.

- Murasaki! We have a job.

- No. I'm pretty sure Ratio and Birthday already took our job while you were nowhere to be found.

Birthday! I forgot about him! I hope he didn't cause any trouble.. Where did he ran off to that time..

- No, another job. Art asked us to take a close eye on this _"haunted house"_

- Haunted.. house? – Nice explained the whole situation to Murasaki

- Ehh.. sounds kind of scary.. – Koneko joined the conversation

- It's not! Geez.. let's just go.

- What? Now? Isn't it a bit late? – Murasaki said, but he didn't looked scared at all.

- We'll just get over it and it won't bother us anymore. Oh, right! Bella is going to join us too.

- Bella?

- Oh, that reminds me! Birthday talked to me about Bella joining the Hamatora today.. He asked if she can be with he and Ratio.

- I'm going to kill him.. – I whispered to myself.

- Bella.. joining Birthday? What's this all of sudden? – Nice asked confused.

- I don't know.. But I don't believe Bella asked him to do that. It's probably one of his jokes again. – Koneko explained irritated.

- Leaving that behind.. If you really want to do it now, ok. Bella, are you fine with this? That reminds me.. why do you want to join us in the first place?

- If she wants just leave her. I don't really mind.

- Ok then. C'mon Nice, Bella, let's go.

- Good luck! Be careful! – Koneko yelled at us as we left the café.

**Ahh.. done *^*. And I almost forgot! Special thanks to my one and only reviewer, Akasuna no Tenshi ^,^ I'm really glad you like my story, although it's very strange o,o. And I'm happy to see that I'm making at least one person happy by writing this story.. I hope o,0? Haha ;d. I'm going to start a new one that's not going to be in any category.. I mean.. It'll be a story written by me *^*.. and so .. YOU! Who just read this chapter, don't stare at me, REVIEW O-O.. please.. xD**


	5. Haunted House? Part 2

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long non-updating ! *^* I was quit bussy these days.. ANYWAY, we have a new reviewer… I'm glad you like the story ^,^ and so on.. le chapter :3**

**KURAYAMI'S P.O.V.**

- Is this it? It sure looks kinda creepy.. – Murasaki said when we finally reached the house.

- Ok.. I admit that the fact that it's nighttime sure makes this place creepier .. But it's nothing special in my opinion. Let's enter! – Nice tried to cheer us up.

- We look like those idiots who are about to enter a haunted house.. the next step is to probably split up and die one by one..

- Don't be so negative Murasaki! We can handle one house! Look at Bella, she's not scared at all!

- Let's just get over with this – I said as I entered the house first.

- Wait up! – Nice yelled from behind me as they both entered the house too.

We started exploring it. It was very dark and cold. It sure looked like those houses from the horror films humans watch.. But what I was happy about was that I didn't sensed anything strange. There weren't any shadows here, nothing supernatural or paranormal.

- I think we're just loosing time here. There's nothing strange. – I explained.

- Wait up.. – Nice stopped on one place. – Do you hear it?

- Hear what?

- The voice..

- What voice..?

- I hear a child's voice.. Like a little girl..

- I don't hear nothing..

- I think it's coming from upstairs.. What if there's a child here? It's probably lost.. let's go see!

Nice hurried upstairs. A voice? I can't sense anyone here but us.. I would have noticed.. Murasaki went upstairs too and I noticed I was left alone downstairs.

- H-hey! Don't rush without me! – I yelled. But there was no answer. – Huh?

I went upstairs and found Murasaki.

- Why don't you answer?

- Answer? Did you said something?

- Huh.. y-yeah.. You didn't heard me?

- It seems like that.. anyway, where did Nice go.. I can't see him anywhere. Hey, Nice! Where are you?

We stayed quiet for a second, but there was no answer.

- Geez, Nice! Don't play games! Are you trying to scare us?

Again, the house was completely quiet.

- Huh.. what's ..this.. – I whispered to myself as I started to sense something. I could feel a fourth person appearing in the house and disappearing. He was here, but he wasn't.. what's going on?! Then suddenly I felt that the front door is opened. I can sense when something's different in a building. I had this from when I was a kid. I could always sense when my dad came home from work even when I was asleep.

- Wait here for a second.. – I said to Murasaki and went back down to the door. The door was opened, but there was no one to be found.

- AAAAGH! – I heard a loud noise followed by Murasaki's scream.

- W- what?! – I rushed back on the second floor only to find Murasaki who as it seems broke a vase.

- Geez you scared me! How did you break that?!

- Y-you don't understand! I saw something.. right over there! What's up with this place?!

- I looked around and I saw a shadow moving around in the end of the corridor.

- Show yourself! – I screamed.

- Heh.. sorry to scare you. – Nice appeared in front of us.

- I knew it.. why are you playing around?!

Nice laughed

- I really managed to scare you, didn't I, Murasaki.

- Where were you been? – I asked

- Over here.. in this room. Isn't it strange?

- Strange..? But if you were here, how didn't you heard us? I mean, the room's pretty close to where we were searching for you..

- Hmh..? You were screaming? I heard nothing.. It was completely quiet all the time.. – Nice explained as we reached and entered the room

- Huh?! – I was speechless. The room looked quite different from the others, but what I felt when I entered it bothered me the most. The feeling of the last person disappearing and appearing again in the house stopped. Now this person was really in here. He was standing somewhere in this room, but we can't see him. No way.. is this.. a shadow? It can't be.. there aren't shadows in the human world.. or are they?

Suddenly the door behind us closed.

- Huh?! – We all jumped back in surprise as we stared at the door.

- It closed.. right.. Nice, what are you doing now..

- Me?! I was standing right next to you, Murasaki! You could have saw me if I closed it!

- Can it be a minimum holder?

- An invisible one? – I listened to their conversation as I was trying to figure out what exactly caused all this. Now that the door closed like that..

- Could it be just the wind? – Nice asked

- I don't see windows in here.. – I explained as I was inspecting the room. – Is it becoming darker?

- Darker? – Nice looked around. – Hey! Than candle! It was lit up!

- Maybe it went off when the door closed? – Murasaki said as he explored the room. – Hey.. what's.. this..It looks like a shadow.. like there is someone here! – Murasaki stared at the shadow on the floor. At that moment I was absolutely sure that this house is haunted by shadows. I have to get them out of here! The shadow started to grow bigger as it gained more power.

- Lay down! – I screamed and pulled both of them on the floor. Then the shadows became more. They were flying around the room as a sudden earthquake was caused. The floor started to fall down.

- What's going on!? – Nice yelled as we tried to get out of the room, but the door looked like it was painted on the wall and it never existed. There were no windows either. We were trapped. I knew that if this doesn't stop the shadows and darkness will take over our minds. Shadows eat humans' soul and take its place. We had to get out of here as soon as possible!

One of the shadows attacked Nice. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. A human can't possibly be an enemy of a shadow. He had a minimum, but they were like.. on a different levels. It was impossible for him to ever defeat the shadow alone.

- Damn it! – I screamed as I knew I had to fight the shadows. I jumped in front of Nice as I got my scythes out and did a counterattack at the shadow. One of my eyes turned red and the other one blue. I wasn't in my full reaper form, but it was enough to take those shadows down. Then the shadows gathered all around me as I took them down one by one. When I finally managed to look at Nice and Murasaki, I saw that Murasaki managed to open the door and was now trying to pull Nice up. Wait.. Nice almost fell in one of the holes the earthquake caused and Murasaki was now trying to get him up! I had to help them!

- Nice! – I screamed as I reached for him, but one of the shadows pushed me from behind. – Ahh! – Instead of Nice, I fell in the hole.

- Bella! – Nice reached for my hand, but because of that he fell with me.

We were now both falling. But what was strange was that we never reached the first floor. We just kept falling. Then a bright light appeared. I felt all dizzy and it seems that I passed out.

**Teheee~ Review :3**


	6. My true identity

**Hey~… I know I rarely update.. but I was kind of busy these days.. I was going to a some kind of a summer academy (for fun ;d) and it ended, so I'll update more often from now on o-o So, le chapter.. chapter… which chapter is this o_OO…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamatora or Arborea or Narnia of Hodor or Harry Potter or… wait what**

**NICE'S P.O.V. (we rarely see this o,o)**

I woke up to find myself in some strange place.. Wherever it was it seemed like it's winter. I shivered and looked around. Wherever it was, it wasn't Yokohama. I tried to stand up but I felt sharp pain in my leg.

- Agh!.. Is it… is my leg broken.. ugh..! Huh… where's… Murasaki! Bella! Where are you?!

Suddenly something moved in the woods near me.

- Hello…?

No one responded. Then a shadow appeared. I tried to get a little closer by crawling. When I was close enough, I heard a snarl. Suddenly two wolves jumped in front of me. I tried going back but I couldn't possibly be faster than them, as I even had lost my headphones. Crawling back I found myself trapped between a rock and the wolves. _"What now.. what now?!" _I tried to think of a way to escape, but with a broken leg I had no chance. As one of the wolves jumped towards me I closed my eyes. But nothing happened.. I didn't felt pain.. As I opened them I saw a person dressed in black pointing his scythes towards the wolves. He swung his scythes in a big circle and managed to scare the wolves away. He finally turned towards me, but he had a hood on so I couldn't see his face.

- Are you a reaper? – I said as I scanned his scythes. He nodded.

It seems like he didn't wanted to talk.

- Where am I..? – I asked again. – This is not Japan.. is it? Come to think of it.. what exactly happened.. I don't remember much.. only that Murasaki, Bella and I were in this strange room.. and there was an earthquake.. And I don't remember anything from then on..

The Reaper looked away for a moment, then looked at my broken leg. He pointed at it.

- Huh? Oh.. I think it's broken..

The Reaper pulled me up by my arm as he supported me to walk.

- Where are you taking me?

He didn't responded. I thought I can trust him after what happened. After all he saved me, so I just kept walking with him. He was just a bit shorter than me and had a mantle with a hood, but the mantle wasn't that long and it seemed like he was wearing a black dress under it.. _"So is he… she?"_ When I looked closer I saw a lock of hair. _"So it is a she..Wait, what about Bella and Murasaki? What happened to them?!" _I stopped walking as millions of thoughts about what may happened crossed my mind. _"What if they're hurt.. what if something happened to them?!"_

- Um.. have you seen a guy and a girl that were with me? I mean.. somewhere near here- Wait a minute you still haven't told me _where_ exactly is this place?!

The Reaper stayed quiet for a moment and then started to write words in the air with his finger.

"_Arborea"_

- Arborea..?

"_Yes"_

So she really doesn't want to talk.. or she can't?

- So.. have you seen my friends? I just need to know if they're okay..

"_The girl for sure is okay, as for the guy, I sent him back to Yokohama. He doesn't remember anything either."_

- So they're fine.. – Thanks God.. – But if you sent him _back _to Yokohama.. why didn't you sent me too? I mean.. why and how did I even came here?

"_You ask too many questions."_

- What?! I want to know where I am!

"_You wanted to know if your friends are okay. You should be happy now that you know."_

She's kind of right.. I did wanted to know about them the most.. If she sent Murasaki back than there's a way for me to get back too. It should be fine.. I guess?

We continued walking and we both kept quiet. We finally reached a small cottage.

"_In here. There's a storm coming out. I can't send you to your world if it's this cold."_

So that's why I'm still here. She probably sent Murasaki and Bella earlier.

We entered the cottage. It was cozy and warm. There was even a fireplace. There was no beds or a place to sit. There were a couple of pillows placed around a small short table and there was a carped under it. The Reaper put me down near the fireplace as she sat down near me. She reached for my leg, but the moment she touched it I felt that sharp pain again.

- Agh..! It.. really is broken.. – I sighed.

She laid her both of her hands on my leg. Soon I felt like it was getting warmer and the pain slowly disappeared. She healed my leg..?

- Wha.. how did you do it?! You are.. a Reaper right.. then.. how..?

"_I'm not only a Reaper. I can transform into all classes. I can use the healing skills of the priest. That's how I healed you"_

- Classes? – I looked at her confused.

"_That's not the thing you should worry about. Look outside."_

I looked at the window.

- The storm has started.. huh.

"_It doesn't look like it's going to end soon.. does it?"_

- It sure doesn't. Will I have to stay here..?

"_I can't teleport you to your world when there's a storm. Something may go wrong and you may find yourself in the dinosaur era."_

- Woah.. really?! – I said happily.

"_You seem happy about it. Do you want to see for how long you'll manage to survive there?"_

- Actually no.. but I should try it next time!

I heard her laugh a little at my words, but she immediately put the cold aura back. _"She's kind of hard to understand.. isn't she.." _I looked at the fireplace and for a second I thought I saw something.

- H-Hey! What was that?!

The Reaper looked over at the fire, then I saw it again. It's like there are some kind of.. I don't even know.. Like little fire people flying around the fire. I looked over at the Reaper and she was actually smiling.

- Those are fire spirits. – She finally spoke. Her voice sounded very familiar.

- Fire… spirits?

- Yes. They fly around the fires in Arborea in cold days like this. – She stopped talking for a while. – Actually.. those fire spirits are probably the most innocent creatures around here.. They mean no harm, but they keep the fire burning as they fly around it. They hide in it when it's too cold, because they may die in the snow. – As she kept talking one of the spirits started flying around her and landed on her hand. – They won't burn you if they touch you.. But they're weak. Even an ordinary human like you can kill them. You can just catch it and throw it in the snow and it's dead. The coldness brings death to a lot of us. Even those wolves out there.. They attacked you because they were cold and hungry. They don't usually attack us.. – She stopped talking again, then continued – Actually, the life of the fire spirits is sad.. They die with the fire when it goes out.

- They live for such a short time..

- Yes.. They do.. And after that they are reborn from the ashes of the previous fire. And it just keeps going on and on. Isn't it sad.. To feel the pain of dying again and again, without having the ability to change your destiny. The immortality is not fun at all. You _have _to keep living for ages. You have to experience pain again and again..

Suddenly she stopped talking. Because of the light of the fire I was able to see a tear running down her cheek, and I saw that she had a necklace with a cross on her neck. _"I recognize this necklace.. Bella was wearing the exact same one!"_

- What.. is your name.. – I asked.

She kept quiet. Suddenly my head started to hurt.

- Agh..! – I screamed as the pain continued. It felt like I passed out, but I woke up just minutes after that.. but.. My memory had returned. After the earthquake there were those shadows that appeared. Bella… _Bella fought them with scythes.._ And after that we fell in that hole.

I opened my eyes and the Reaper was still sitting next to me, but she wasn't facing me anymore. She was looking at the window and she didn't had her hood anymore, but I couldn't see her face.

- You are Bella.. aren't you..

She kept quiet.

- Answer me! What's all this about?! Where are we.. and why are you a Reaper? Is that why you wanted to come? Because the story about something haunting people in Yokohama.. you knew they were those shadows didn't you?! As a Reaper your job is to take souls right? Did you let those shadows in Yokohama? Why were you even in the so called human world?! – I stopped talking as I realized what I have said. It cannot be her fault.. right? – I… I'm-

- I'm sorry to bother you in your world. I don't know why I was there either. You see.. I lost my memory. The only thing I know is that at the start of the autumn I found myself in your world. And I can't open portals to Arborea in cold days. It's a lot easier something to go wrong while teleporting in your world than it's here. Those shadows.. it seems like they can easily open portals and travel from Arborea to your world. Probably I'm what made them to go there. – Her voice was trembling as she speaked. – But now I'm here.. so the moment the storm goes away I'll teleport you to your world, and I'll stay in mine. I'll erase myself from your mind and I'll do the same for the others in your world that I met. You won't have to deal with shadows anymore..

**KURAYAMI'S P.O.V.**

This was my biggest fear.. He really did hated me now.. didn't he? Just like in my dreams.. I'm a monster after all.. A vampire and a reaper.. I bring darkness wherever I go.. Why would anyone want to be around me.. I turned to face him..

**So.. did you like it o,0? I hope it was longer.. and so I'll update more often from now on, so stay tuned ;d cya o,0 ^,^**


End file.
